Bon matin
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Comme tout les matins on doit se lever, seul c'est banal mais accompagné c'est nettement plus agréable du moins après la surprise passée et les souvenirs revenus !


Bonjour,

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais, je suis tombé amoureux de Totsuka Saika, il est vraiment - _vraiment_ \- mignon et je crois que je suis tombé sous le charme d'Hachiman et de Saika. J'aime bien leur moment ensemble alors c'est peut-être normal si j'ai écris quelque chose sur eux.

J'espère que comme moi, vous aimerez ce petit couple sur lequel j'écris pour la première fois.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Hikki x Saika.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Je me suis inspirée de la fois où Totsuka réveille Hikki durant le camp d'été. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont OOC mais s'ils le sont, je suis désolé.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Bon matin.**

* * *

 **_ Hachiman, réveille-toi.**

Clignant des paupières et apercevant au-dessus de lui cet argenté entouré de paillette, les battements de cœur du brun s'accélère. "C'est le baiser du matin", "Le baiser du matin, celui qui...-", "Je veux un baiser du matin", "Un baiser de Saika".  
Obnubilé par ses pensées qui afflux en masses, rien n'est clair quand le gris s'approche de lui. Il s'emmêle les pinceaux et ne pense plus clair ou alors seulement à des trucs salaces.

 **_ Réveille-toi, Hachiman.**

Secouant un peu plus Hikigaya, le gris reste au-dessus de lui et fixant ces prunelles qui papillonnent, un fin sourire se dessine sur le visage de Totsuka quand les iris blasées de l'autre garçon le scrute. "Je veux un baiser sinon je ne me lève pas", "Le bisou du matin", "Juste un, rien qu'un de Saika et je pourrais mourir heureux".  
Continuant de divaguer, Saika continue de sourire et s'approchant du visage du brunet, les pensées de celui-ci s'échappe.

 **_ ...Hum..., Saika~**

 **_ Bonjour, Hachiman. Tu as bien dormit !?**

 **_ ...Bisou de Saika~** Murmure doucement Hikigaya encore à moitié endormit.

Amorçant un petit geste de recul de ses propres mains, Totsuka ne se formalise pas de sa réaction qui est dû à la gêne et se penchant de nouveau vers le brun, il dépose ses lèvres sur la joue de celui-ci.  
Aux anges, Hachiman sourit comme un idiot et fait rire l'argenté de beau matin.  
Touchant sa joue frôlée de la bouche de Saika, Hikigaya en demande un autre comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il a senti et si son ami recommence, au bout de 5 minutes, Hachiman comprend que le rêve et en faite, réalité. Riant de la réaction du plus grand, l'argenté descend du lit et s'éloigne légèrement.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu-... ! J'ai parlé à voix haute, la honte.** Se lamente le brun. **  
**

 **_ Mais non, mais non, tu n'as rien demandé de trop embarrassant cette fois.**

 **_ Comment ça, cette fois !?**

Se levant et posant pied à terre tandis que Saika remet correctement son t-shirt qui glisse de son épaule, Hachiman reste hypnotisé par ce simple geste durant un long moment, un très long moment remarqué par l'argenté.  
"Trop mignon", "On pourrait facilement le câliner", "Je pourrais facilement le câliner", "le prendre dans mes bras et caresser ses cheveux", "l'embarquer avec moi sous la couette puisque le sommeil pendant les vacances est primordial"!

 **_ Hachiman, tu penses encore à des choses bizarres.  
**

 **_ Ah non, rien du tout. J'pense à rien ! Je suis désolé, ça n'arriveras plus.**

 **_ Tu es bête, tu ne te souviens pas ce que tu m'as demandé il y a quelques mois !?**

Ce qu'il a demandé !? Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé !? Il a demandé quelque chose à Saika !? Pour de vrai !? Comme quoi !? La seule chose qu'il aurait pu demander c'est un truc du genre "Reste avec moi pour toujours" ou "Ne sourit qu'à moi", quelque chose de très très embarrassant.  
Et pendant que Hikigaya réfléchit, Saika approche et prenant place sur le lit, il dépose sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui rougit quelque peu - _en se contrôlant énormément_ -

 **_ Alors que tu étais occupé de me raccompagner chez moi, tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi et j'ai accepté. ...Est-ce si surprenant que ça, Hachiman !?**

Penchant la tête sur le côté, de nouvelle paillette entoure le visage de l'argenté et n'ayant aucune envie de résister à cette image qu'il a sous les yeux, le brunet agite sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour répondre "non, tu as bien fait".  
Et en plus ce geste enfantin, il attrape Saika dans ses bras et le serre fortement contre son torse. "J'adore le prendre dans mes bras", "Il est si fin, si petit", "Je me souviens, même qu'on s'embrasse parfois", "J'embrasse Saika", "Il a des lèvres douces et sucré".  
Des bras entourent aussi la taille du brun et frissonnant de cela, Hachiman semble heureux. Vraiment très heureux.

 **_ Hier soir, tu m'as demandé de dormir chez toi, tu te souviens n'est-ce pas !?** Demande alors Totsuka. **  
**

 **_ Oui, oui. ...Et on est seul aussi puisque Komachi n'est pas là.**

Souriant des mots du brun, Totsuka se relève et tentant le cou, il embrasse les lèvres de son petit-ami d'un baiser simple mais aimant. Baiser qui fait rougir les deux protagonistes mais qui les rend également heureux.  
Puis décidant d'un commun d'accord de quitter le lit - _et accessoirement la chambre_ -, ils rejoignent la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité et bienvenu.  
Cela faisait exactement 4 mois qu'Hachiman avait demandé par inadvertance et sans s'en rendre compte à Saika d'être son petit-ami - _en faisant fi du fait qu'il aurait pu être durement rejeté puisque tout était inconscient_ \- et comme chaque jours, il a besoin d'une confirmation ou de rien. Il se rend simplement compte chaque jours que ses pensées sont vraies et il en très heureux.  
Avoir un petit-ami aussi mignon que Totsuka s'était inespéré pour lui. Inespéré mais apparemment pas impossible.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

Ce n'est pas grand chose mais, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus, à la prochaine.


End file.
